Tales From The Sayian Empire
by vestakia
Summary: Complete A/U the Sayian Empire flourished Bardock and Gine are sent to earth to convince the human race to join the Sayian Empire. Gohan/Videl, Bardock/Gine "Goku"/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is a re upload I messed up uploading it the first time causing it to double everything I wrote

This is Gohan/Videl story but the parts with the will come later the main focus of the beginning is to world build and introduce some of the OC's I've made.

* * *

Age: 734 Location: Planet Vegeta

Gine awoke to the sounds of her newly born son crying, she groaned as she looked at the time 'God it's only 4 am' she thought as she pulled her self out if the grasp of her sleeping mate, she took a quick glance down what she saw brought a smile to her face. Bardock was still in a deep sleep mouth hanging open whilst snoreing quitely, 'he looks so peaceful' she mused another cry from Kakkarot 'oh yeah that' she laughed to herself. She stood while grabbing a robe and slipping it on, she walked out of the room heading towards Kakkarot's room behind her she heard the beeping of a scouter.

"This is Bardock" Gine heard her mate respond the the scouter beeping sleep still obviously hanging on his words she giggled knowing she would hear about it later with many complaints about the time thrown into the explanation. Gine opened the door to her still crying baby's room the boy was standing in his deep pod like bed she started to walk over to the fussing baby as a growl escaped the young sayian "well I guess I know what you want huh" Gine said with a giggle. She picked her youngest up and walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room she pulled her robe off her shoulder releaseing her right breast kakkarot latched on right away and started feeding.

Bardock woke with a start at the beeping of his scouter he groaned and noticed the sound of a baby crying leaning over to grab his scouter 'whos kid is that' he groaned "wait, dammit it's mine" he laughed out after realiseing, he grabbed the beeping scouter and placed it to his face pressing the top button and answering with "this is Bardock".

"Bardock this is Vegeta I have a diplomatic mission for you and your mate" the king stated with his usual demanding tone which he had come to know over the 15 years he had been apart of his personal gaurd. "This mission is of the utmost importance I can't go into detail over the com system can you and Gine meet me in the war room in twenty".

"Of course sire" Bardock responded.

"Ive asked you to call me Vegeta countless times I guess it hasn't sunk in yet" the king laughed and cut the com letting Bardock get ready. Bardock just sat there 'I wonder what is so important that it couldn't be talked about over the com system' just then Gine walked in yawning.

"What was that about" she said whilst taking off her robe.

"It was Vegeta he has a mission for us he wants us to meet him in the war room in twenty" he said with his hands propping his head up. 'He didn't even complain about being woken', 'i know he normally doesn't get missions being the captain of the Royal gaurd'.

"Why does he want me to report aswell I mean I'm no warrior and he knows it" Gine exclaimed. She worked at the meat factory down the road.

"It's a diplomatic mission but other than that he didn't tell me anything else something about the coms" he mentioned almost robotic like she knew this meant he was deep in thought.

"Okay well we should probably bath first" she piped up with a chipper voice trying to get his mind off what he was thinking about he just smiled up at her, she grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom door where they shared a chaste kiss before opening the door and disappearing into their shared bathroom ten minutes later they exited tails entangled and arms wrapped around eachother. They got dressed Bardock in his formal Kings gaurd armor and Gine I her pinkish armor like dress.

"We should go soon I just want to wake Raditz so he can watch Kakkarot". Bardock nodded in response. He sat there in silence pondering the words of his old friend and king. Gine soon walked in carrying their youngest, His ten year old son Raditz walked in behind her rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Mom says you have a mission do you know where"? He asked taking Kakkarot from his mother.

"No idea bud the king will tell us when we get there, take good care of your brother there is some leftovers in the chiller your mother fed your brother not long ago". The boy nodded at his father leaving the room to most likely get food.

"Shall we go" Bardock spoke up. As he walked over to the window unlocked it and flew out Gine just nodded and followed suit closing and locking the window behind her she grabbed Bardock's hand and they flew off towards the palace.

King Vegeta sat in the sayian empires war room going over the documents that his spies had given him earlier. Just then a knock on the door came. 'That must be Bardock and Gine' he thought to him self "come in" he announced, the door opened to reveal his childhood friend Bardock and his mate. "As expected on time" he said with a smirk.

"Good evening Vegeta" Gine said with a smile.

"Evening sire" Bardock dronend knowing his friend didn't like being called that.

"Not to be rude but this is of the utmost importance, we have gotten word from our spies in the Arcotian empire have sent word of a Planet in our territory that is unaligned. We have been told that the planet's inhabitants haven't discovered other races among the stars, and I want you too and your children to make a diplomatic mission to get them to align with us for protection, with the premise that there strongest fighters will help bolster our army". The king explained.

"Sir we have diplomatic teams for this kind of thing why us" Bardock inquired.

"Because I will be send my children with you aswell to live among them and learn their customs and as a show of good will, these people humans I do believe they call themselves" He watched their expressions Bardock seemed deep in thought Gine noticing this aswell put her hand on her mate's shoulder causing him to look at her smiling face which seemed to quell any turbulent thoughts that were going through his head.

"Okay when do we leave I'm assuming later today considering the urgency of the mission" Gine piped up.

"Yes you assumed right I will tell my children when they wake and will get the maids and engineers to prepare your ship, unfortunately my friends this may be the last time I see you in an informal manner for a long while the trip there will take around two years" he said with sadness in his voice the two standing before him had done so much for him after his mate had died in childbirth five years prior. The king approached his old friends Gine stepped forward and embraced the king in a short hug his expression changed quickly as he approached his old comrad and put his hand on his shoulder. "Good luck my friend, and take good care of my brats".

"Thanks and I will Vegeta" Bardock responded.

"Ok the two of you should get ready we will have a feast to announce your expedition at noon and your launch will be set for two". With that the king dismissed them, Bardock and Gine talked about having to take care of two extra children. Bardock landed just after his mate looking at the clock it was just after 5:30.

"Well I'll go tell Raditz will you start packing… well everything I guess" she said with a giggle they both heard a loud growl.

"Brakefast first" Bardock added with a laugh. The two walked into the kitchen.

11:30

"Bardock have you seen the baby bag" Gine called from Kakkarot's room.

"It's packed other the other baby stuff" he yelled from the kitchen.

"Why did you pack that"she yelled back a vein appeared on her forehead.

"You said to pack everything" he called. She fell over at his response,'I forgot how dense he can be sometimes' he walked into the room he was holding the baby bag with a grin on his face. "I was kidding Hun" he said with a laugh handing her the bag.

"You can change Kakkarot's wrap your self and I'll Finnish moving the stuff out to the transport truck" Gine responded as she handed him the baby bag aswell as a quick kiss. "Don't take too long we have to get to the feast we can't be late". She walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Damn that woman" Bardock said with a laugh, he heard Kakkarot start to fuss behind him causing him to sign

The feast

King Vegeta sat at the head of the table he waited for everyone to be seated the people sitting around the table were mostly sayians but there were a few other races that had joined the sayian empire for various reasons. The king stood after everyone was seated he looked over the room he could see several of his General's, he then saw Bardock and Gine knowing they were there he spoke "thank you all for coming on such short notice, but we have a feast to announce my old friend and personal gaurd Bardock and his family will accompany my daughter and son on a diplomatic mission to an undisclosed location for the safety of this mission I must keep what planet they will be going to top secret but once the negotiations have been completed in three or so years we will disclose everything about the misson, but with that let the feast begin" the room cheered as their king finnished. The feast went by with a flash it seemed soon Bardock and Gine found themselves in the launch bay starring at the massive ship in front of them beside them stood the teenage daughter of the king Zandra who was holding Kakkarot her younger brother Vegeta jr as Bardock calls him was standing a bit infront of everyone, Raditz stood next to his mother. The door to the spaceship opened.

"This ship has a food Replicator it can replicate anything food related" the old Tuffle engineer droned on.

"Yes I'm very aware of what a replicator does, can we get on with this" the young prince interrupted everyone else around him inwardly agreed.

"Fine, your luggage has been moved onboard and placed in your rooms, why dont you get settled in your seats the ship will take off soon" the old man finnished. The group walked onto the main bridge of the vessel which was the size of a large house.

"Wow this thing is huge" Raditz exclaimed. The inside of the ship seemed bigger than the out side there was three stories a training and storage area (bottom level), the living area which consists of a rec room the kitchen and dining room the rest of the level was taken up by bedrooms one everyone (second level), and the top which was the control room where the group currently was.

"Well if course it is its the best long distance spaceship in the fleet" Vegeta spat

"Well someone is a little grumpy" Gine giggled out as she sat in one of the seats next to the baby seat. Vegeta just grunted and sat in the left seat at the back. Bardock laughed and sat at the controls, Zandra walked up and handed Gine Kakkarot who put the sleeping baby in the seat on the right of her.

"He is so cute Gine, and he looks so much like Bardock" Zandra mentioned as she sat in the seat to the left of Gine. Raditz who up till now was looking around sat next to Vegeta, they all had buckled up as the count down began

The ship lurched forward causing all but Bardock to be pinned to their seats.

* * *

To be continued next time on the Tales From The Sayian Empire.

A/N: This story will have a lot more action in the up coming chapters.

There are three empires fight for control of this quadrant of space The Sayians, (of course), the Arcotian's (Freiza's race), and the Collective (Kinda like the Borg from Star Trek but much more powerful)

Power levels: (different from Cannon)

Bardock: 1 000 000

Gine: 1500

Kakkarot: 55

Raditz: 1000

Prince Vegeta:15 000

Zandra: 30 000

King Vegeta: 500 000

King Vegeta SS: 250 000 000 (he obtained SS after his mate died, I will do a short story about it later)

King cold base: 2 500 000

King cold second form: 200 000 000

Freiza base: 600 000

Freiza second form: 1 000 000 Freiza third form:10 500 000

Frieza final form: 50 000 000

Freiza full power 120 000 000

Collective master mind: 300 000 000

Bardock is so much stronger than king Vegeta before he transforms because the king doesn't have the time to train as Bardock does (and these are subject to change, but remember SS form is a 50x multiplayer.

Next chapter should be up in a few days possibly tommarow, reviews wouldn't hurt ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Welcome to the second chapter of Tales From The Sayian Empire, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. If you had any problems or questions just leave a review and I'll answer all reviews at the end of chapter 3, without further ado back the the story. There will be a few time skips coming up, including the trip to earth(mostly because other than training and day to day happenings the trip won't have much to do with the story, its mostly just to get them there lol)

Two weeks into the journey to earth, Bardock was as he had been for the last two weeks was training the three younger Sayians on the bottom level of the ship. Raditz, Vegeta, and Zandra sat there panting still unable to hit their new found trainer.

"I'll get you this time"! Zandra yelled as she charges Bardock, the other two just fell on their butts exhausted. She threw a punch at his head only to have Bardock dodge at the last second he gave a laugh.

"Come on you three can do better than that" Bardock had seen improvements in all three of his students Raditz had the largest improvement going from weaker than his mother to around prince Vegeta's power (around 12 000), 'wow I should have started training Raditz years ago' he mused to him self as he dodged another punch aimed at his head from the young princess. "Zandra you need to switch it up your becoming predictable" Zandra nodded at the statement whilst dropping into her fighting stance, but before she could charge Bardock again Gine appeared on the stair case from the living quarters holding Kakkarot.

"Lunch is ready everyone" Gine called. The two boy that were resting were the first ones to the stairs yelling something about a race, Gine just giggled at the antics of the two younger Sayians.  
Bardock sniffed the air as he walked towards the stairs with Zandra in tow. "Smells good babe" Bardock mentioned as he walked up and gave her a quick kiss, just then he felt a half hearted punch hit the back of his turning to see Zandra standing there smileing.

"There got you"she said triumphantly, causing Gine and Kakkarot to giggle.

"Just get in there brat" Bardock responded with a smile. The group ate in reletive peace,other than Vegeta and Raditz having an eating contest causing them to choke on the food.

"If your going to eat, eat normally or not at all" Gine growled to the young boys. They both flinched at her words, remembering a few days prior where they were sent to bed with no supper after fighting in the kitchen and breaking a bowl filled with pasta wasting the whole bowl. Gine smiled as the boys started eating normally. (Well normally for Sayians that is haha.)

Just under two years later

Location: just out side earth's atmosphere

"Mommy, Dad is is that earth" Kakkarot questioned while staring out the window in the control room. He parents both answered

"Yes it is" just then a beep came from the console, Bardock walked over to the console and answered the com request.

"This is Bardock" he answered, just then a large projection of king Vegeta appeared infront of them.

"Good to see you Bardock, are you within range of planet Earth"?

"Yes we are we are awaiting your orders sire" Bardock responded.

"Okay before that would you get my children please" Gine nodded with a smile and left to get the Kings children taking Kakkarot with her.

"Kakkarot has grown alot hasent he how strong is he now" the king asked knowing his friends son was born with a relatively low power level.

"We haven't started training him yet but his power has grown exponentially over the last two year his power level last time I checked it was 6000 but that was weeks ago. Your son and daughter have gotten quite a bit stronger aswell" the Kings ears twitched at his friends statement.

"Really they refused to train when they were here" the king explained Bardock laughed.

"Well when the only things you have to do are training or helping Gine clean or cook, you can assume they will train" Bardock stated knowing how few Sayians like cooking or cleaning.

"Well I guess that's true" just then Gine came back into the room with all the children.

"Dad" both of the Royal children exclaimed. The normally stoic man smiled at the sight of his kids.

"Its good to see you too" he said with a large smile. "I hear the two of you have been training, I thought training was beneath the two of you" the man's body rocked with laughter at the look his children gave him.

Vegeta just glared at his father, and Zandra paled at the statement, and just as quickly as the color left her face it returned and she quickly became angry with her father. "What do you mean I trained while I was on planet Vegeta" she exclaimed her face turning pink on anger. Gine and Kakkarot both burst out with the laughter they had been holding in. The king simply growled causing Gine to flinch and chuckle lightly. 'That woman just has to be laughing all the time how can she be so happy go lucky all the time' the king thought to himself. 'Looks like it wore off on Kakkarot' he slightly frowned 'I hope that it doesn't affect his combat like it does his mother'

"True but most of the time you weren't traning physically just with magic and ki control you need to balance them to be a great fighter" Bardock nodded in agreement. "As for my orders you are to land in a city called west city, our Intel says the most powerful family on earth is said to live there in a place called Capsule Corp. They should be able to either sign the peace treaties or direct you to the people who can, I'm sorry I have to go I have some local business to deal with good luck all" the com cut before anyone could respond.

"Raditz would you watch Kakkarot while we make contact I don't think it will be safe for him" Gine asked her eldest boy.

Kakkarot ran over to his brother from his mother's side. "Sure mom but by that logic shouldn't you stay here aswell" he joked.

"Your power is lower than his Gine he has a point " Bardock added with a laugh.

"Yeah but I've got you with me you wouldn't let anything happen to me right" she retorted with a fake whine. "Plus I'm good at hideing" she exclaimed with a smile the victory symbol.

"Is that really something to be proud of" the young prince droned. Gine stuck her toung out at him with a giggle causing the prince to roll his eyes.

"Okay guys grab your stuff and meet me in the air lock were going to fly down to the planet to try not to cause a panic" Bardock announced and with that the group spilt except for Gine who gave her mate a kiss before leaving to grab her bag.

To be Continued next time on Tales From the Sayian Empire.

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter but just wanted to a transition chapter that took place on the trip to earth next time we will be seeing what earth has in store for or Sayian friends.

Power levels: (I'm only showing those who were training with Bardock because king Vegeta has been to busy and hasent really gone up in power and the other leaders don't really change much.)

Bardock: 1 200 000

Kakkarot: 6000+

Raditz: 20 000 (his initial power boost at the beginning of the chapter was like a catch up because he was not really trained well up till then only having his mother to train him)

Zandra: 60 000

Vegeta: 35 000

I hoped you enjoyed. Bye Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back with chapter three of the Tales From The Sayian Empire. Today we will witness the first meeting of a young prince and his eventual mate, and our group of diplomats will run into a snag in the form of a revolutionary army.

A/N:  
If anyone has any pointers or advice about my writing or the story feel free to leave a constructive review and I'll try to incorporate some other ideas.

Bardock and Gine took the lead as they flew out of the air lock and down towards the planet, the no atmosphere was stifling to Gine so she flew a bit closer to her mate entering his aura which replenished her oxygen. Bardock smiled back at his mate, they soon entered the earth's atmosphere. Bardock pressed a couple of button's on his scouter a map appeared on it showing the direction of West city. "Okay west city is 500 kilometers to the northwest of our location".

"Okay let's go then " Gine piped up with a laugh. With that the group headed off at Super sonic speeds creating a large sonic boom, Gine struggled to keep up but but the flight was not long only lasting fifteen minutes. Gine was visibly tired sweating, and breathing hard.

"Okay we should land and continue on foot, we will need to ask the locals for directions to Capsule Corp, and we don't need to scare the locals If they don't fly It could be a shock" Zandra said as she started to desend towards the ground the others joined her. The group of Sayians landed in a field of very aromatic green plants.

Just as they walked out of the field they heard a loud bang and a small chunk of metal hit Bardock in the head the bullet simply bounced off, pulling Bardock and the rest of the groups attention towards a stumpy black haired farmer holding a shot gun. "Wa-what the hell" the small man shuddered as Bardock started walking towards him whilst pressing the bottom button on his scouter.

"Hmm a power level of 15 that seems pretty low for a human I thought our Information said that there were multiple people here that had power level well beyond 100 000, this man must be an outlier on the weak side of humanity". Bardock stated simply.

"Its could be that they have a wide margin or potential like the Namekians" Zandra added. The rest nodded in agreement.

"What the he'll are you" the farmer stuttered out, still bewildered that this man infront of him took a shot gun slug to the face and didn't even flinch.

"We're Sayians we have come to your planet to garder a peace treatie with your planet can you point us in the direction of Capsule Corp" Gine asked politely as she walked up which startled the man causing him to bring up his shotgun in fear before he could shoot Bardock lunged forward faster than anyone around could see bending the barrel upwards the incoming shot flew harmlessly into the air. Gine stared with wide eyes at the man that had for no reason tried to harm her, the man screamed in terror falling onto his ass. Vegeta let out a chuckle at the pitiful creature in front of him.

"That was not very nice we have not come here to hurt you, if we were here to hurt you, you would know" Bardock growled. "Now if you would mind telling us where Capsule Corp is that would be great" Bardock finished anger still present on his face.

"Its just down that road over there, it's a group of three large domed buildings with the initials CC on the side" the scared farmer stuttered out still shaking.

"Now was that so hard" Zandra joked. With their directions they walked off leaving the farmer in a stunned look.

"At least it wasn't the police" the farmer said looking back at the field, he then heard the police sirens that had been draw by his gun shots. "Should have kept my mouth shut" he said running off.

Back with Bardock

Gine covered her ears as she glared at the loud black and white vehicles passed by. "What are those annoying monstrositys" she complained.

"I don't know but I wish it to die" Vegeta said while holing his ears aswell. After a few minutes of walking down the sidewalk they saw the building that they were looking for across the road, getting to the door of the first building the group thought of how to go about this. Just then they heard people coming around the side of the building a few seconds later a short blue haired man and a young blue haired girl came around the corner chatting the striking images on the Sayians infront of them causing them to freeze.

"Uh hello can I help you" the short man asked.

"Hello are you the leader of this Capsule Corp" Gine asked with a smile her brown eyes sparkling.

"I'm the owner yes my name is Dr Briefs and this is my daughter Bulma, who may you be" the man questioned.

"Okay this may seem shocking but we are an alien race called the Sayians we have come to sign a treatie of peace and protection" the man seem shocked but didn't react as bad as expected. "My name is Zandra I am the princess of the Sayian Empire," she gestured to her brother "this is my brother Vegeta" Vegeta looked over to the blue haired girl who seemed to shrink under his gaze he smirked at the sight which seemed to quell the young girls nerves. "The tall man over there is our personal gaurd Bardock and the woman beside him is his mate Gine. Is there a place where we would be able to start negotiations we have traveled for a long while to be here today" Zandra said with a bow

"Hmm you say you're aliens you know for some reason I believe you I don't know I think it might be the hair" he mentioned pointing at their crazy hair, which caused Gine to grab onto hers nervously. "Bulma hunnie would you mind going to tell your mother what's going on" she nodded almost hesitantly before turning and running off. "If you would mind following me to the conference room I'll see if I can help you why don't you tell me more on the way" the man said while gestureing towards one of the back building's, Zandra nodded in response following behind the old scientist explaining their situation with the other two empires that they have been warring with for years it shocked the man the atrocities that the war had caused.

They soon reached the door of the conference room "so that's our story we and several other races were enslaved to the cold Empire until 100 years ago, when our grandfather was young he lead our and a few other races to freedom we are a relatively new Empire, but we simply want peace but we know we need to fight back these other two empires that are trying to enslave us again, and your planet is just one the outer ring of our Empire so hence the want for a treatie" Zandra explained. The man stroked the head of the cat on his shoulder In thought.

"Yeah it's a tricky situation I do believe I will be able to get you in contact with the leaders of the world I may a powerful man but I can't give you what you need but I can surely help" the Dr mentioned while opening the door to the large room. The Sayians were baffled at how complicated the earth's political systems were, the meeting went on for hours they talked to many of the world leaders and after some convincing that they are truly alien they all listened to the grave story the the planets visitors. All that that had been talked to agreed to sign the treatie In a months time at a conference that will announce the Sayians and their offer, but there was one problem the two army's that had been warring that they had to get on their side before then. The easy one was the revolutionary army that just wanted to live free as they liked, and the Red Ribbon army that had been trying to take over the world for years.

Back on the ship after dinner.

"So how did the first day of negotiations go" king Vegeta asked over the com system. Bardock and Gine were standing in the the room.

"It went well we have the support of all but two of the world leaders, there are two warlords that haven't been contacted yet one seems like It won't be to hard to convince they are a group who solely wants to live free, but the other we will most likely need to provide assistance to beat they are a tyrannical group looking to take over this planet" Bardock explained.

"Hmmm ok Bardock don't want you to participate if possible because you are a member of the Sayian military I don't want you to get in the middle of another planets wars not until they join us it could cause some problems with some of the unhappy members of the empire" the king ordered. Bardock scowled at the statement but nodded in agreement. "And I'm sorry but even if Gine I sent much of a warrior but we will need someone to take charge and I know that your mate can keep my children in check".

"No that is completely out of the the question…" Bardock felt Gines hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay Bardock I think he just gave you a reason to finally get me to train" Gine said trying to get her mate's mind off the danger of going into a war zone.

"Okay but if she gets hurt nothing will stop me from joining the battle you hear me I don't give a shit about orders or what the empire will think" he yelled startleing his friend and king he had never heard Bardock speak to him like that.

"I would expect nothing less Bardock, you have 2 months to get ready, I need you to train everyone outside Kakkarot of course until then, after the two months you will go to the first group and offer your help in defeating the other in exchange they will sign the treatie allowing the earth to join the Sayian Empire" the king finnished before cutting the com. As soon as the com cut Gine embraced Bardock with a hug, she reached up pulling his face down by the chin his onyx eyes met her hazle ones.

"I know it's useless to tell you not to worry but remember I won't be alone out there, Vegeta, Zandra, and Raditz will all be with me" that did nothing for his nerves and Gine saw it on his face wasting no time she pulled him into a passionate kiss which he returned, they stood there for a while before they had to part for air before Gine could do anything she was lifted into the air in a bridal carry by a grinning Bardock.

"Shall we retire to the bedroom for some training" he said with an extra emphasis on the training, Gine giggled and answered him with another kiss.

The next day Location: uninhabited island on earth

Our team of Sayian hero's stood in a line with Bardock standing infront pacing with Kakkarot playing with a butterfly that had wandered onto the island. "Okay as you know I have been ordered to train you for the next two months, now this won't be like the fun training that we did on the way here you will be subject to my training routine" Gine winced knowing full well what that meant. Bardock reached into the bag he had brought with him pulling out eight sets of shackles one for each limb with some form of mechanism on them. Gines mood fouled further 'really Bardock are you trying to kill me' she sighed.

"Okay these are shackles that were made by the Tuffles they increase in weight depending on your power level it will weigh exactly enough to take you to their level, they thought it would be a good way to limit our immense physical strength, but however they happened to have created one of the best training items of all time" he finnished and threw the shackles onto the ground infront of the four trainees. "Grab a set and attach them to you wrists and ankles".

After the four had the shackles onto they all struggled for a while before dropping to the ground. "Damn what the he'll how are we going to train with these on it can't even stay standing" Raditz complained receiving a nod in agreement from Vegeta and Zandra.

"Its not so bad when you get used to it" he said while equipping his, the ground beneath him cracked and shook as his full power was brought to the surface. "Okay the four of you will wear those 24/7 for the next week".

"What"! The four yelled at the same time, 'what did you get your self into this time Gine' she thought with a scowl.

"Oh come on dad how will we eat or sleep" the boy whined, which earned him glare and a growl form his dad.

"If you can't figure it out yourself guess you'll starve" he said knowing that the best way to get to a Sayian is though their stomach, Bardock then grabbed kakkarot and lifted of the ground with a struggle and flew slowly over to a large plateau.

"You have till the end of the day to make it up here, if you don't no supper" he said while pulling food out of the bag he carried, with determination they all started to lift off slowly before he held a hand up stopping them in their tracks. "Who said you can fly" they sweat dropped at the statement.

"Oh come on this is bull" Vegeta complained as he sat on the ground causing it shake under the weight. A vein appeared on Bardock's forehead.

"Okay it may be but are you going to let a tuffle technology beat you, and you call yourself a Sayian prince" Bardock stated plainly. Vegeta's eye twitched as he stood and started running slowly towards the plateau eyes burning with rage, Gine and Zandra trailed not far behind him. It took them fifteen minutes to get to the base of the plateau, Gine panted as she rested Vegeta had already started his ascent Raditz wasent far behind him, and Zandra was lying on the ground trying to catch her breath. After about five minutes all three had gained alot of progress be fore Zandra and Gine saw a blue and white blur fall past them looking down Gine saw a small about ten foot wide crater with the fallen form of Vegeta in the middle.

"Damn crumbling rocks, what the he'll is this planet made of…" the Sayian prince said whilst standing and brushing himself off, 'it has to be something weak… like Papier-mâché' or tuffles'.

"Hurry up Vegeta your lagging behind a bit" Raditz yelled from his perch that he was resting on, just then Raditz fell from his perch falling face first in the dirt causing a seven foot crater beside the one Vegeta made. This went on for a few more hours Gine who hadn't fallen yet but had slowed her pace quite a bit over the hours, Vegeta had fallen two more times Raditz fell two times aswell, while Zandra had only fallen once.

"Almost" Gine said as she grabbed the top of the plateau, she then used the strength she had saved from slowing her pace to flip herself onto the top of the damned overgrown pebble as she had come to affectionately call it in her head Bardock smiled at his mate, she jumped for joy which caused the ground under her to crumble. Gine started to fall with a shocked look on her face, Bardock lunged forward catching his mate before she could fall he struggled under the weight but still landing lightly while giving his mate a kiss. Not to long later the rest of the group made it to the top, they all enjoyed a large meal. They decided to sleep on the plateau for the remaining two weeks.

The training like this went on for a week before their training deadline, but this day would be anything but ordinary. Kakkarot awoke before everyone else needing to pee the youngest Sayian walked over to the edge and pulled down his spandex shorts to pee off the edge but before he could finish something twinged In the back of his mind causing him to turn around quickly the last of his urine trickling out as he look into the distance he saw something heading towards him something spinning and a purple aura. His eyes widened something wasn't right he ran over to his parents who were cuddled together and started shaking them, "Mom dad wake up".

"Huh.. what.. what's going on Kakkarot" Gine moaned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Bardock just growled and rolled over.

"There's someone coming, and I don't know they feel weird" Bardock sat up at that.

"What do you mean Kakkarot feel weird" Gine questioned.

"I don't know I just have a weird feeling about them" he confessed. The two older Sayians put their hands to their chins in thought, not to long after the newcomers were almost upon them. Bardock could see them clearly now it was an bald old man with beard and wearing a Hawaiian shirt, and a tall light skinned girl wearing what seemed to be blue Denim overalls and a red tank top underneath it she had a beautiful face with light red hair but what made her different was the two fox ears on her head and the large bushy tail behind her. Bardock and Gine stood them with wide eyes, and Kakkarot seemed to be entertained by the animal girl. (He is just interested because she is so much different than the people he has met).

"Master you said this place was uninhabited but this place is clearly inhabited by Sayians none the less" she said with a pout.

"Uh it has never had anyone here before, I don't think I mind the company eh hehehe" the old man said as he looked between the still sleeping Zandra and Gine who slinked closer to Bardock. This seemed to annoy the vixen, a vein appearing on her forehead.

"Hey old man who do you think you are, you and that Nikaro fly in here and think you own the place last time I checked this place is uninhabited other than eight people here" Bardock yelled waking the three still sleeping they all hoped to their feet hearing Bardock's tone.

"Well eh hehe I'm master Roshi the Turtle Hermit and this" he said reaching out and rubbing the fox girls ass, the girl turned red and grabbed his wrist hard causing him to squeek out "is Biri" she then threw him off the plateau.

"Okay sorry about that my name is Biri Nokari of the noble Nokari line" she said with a bow, before anyone could say anything she piped up "she you two with that hair and the armor you wouldn't happen to be princess Zandra and prince Vegeta" the Nikaro asked.

"Why yes we are" Vegeta said proudly.

"Uh how do you know that" Zandra asked skeptically.

"My dad has met your dad on many occasions, my dad has a few pictures of him and your dad, and the family resemblance is kinda uncanny" she then got a mischievous look on her face and she walked up to Zandra getting uncomfortably close to the point of their breasts were touching. "But you are much cuter than you dad or brother" the fox exclaimed with a wink and a quick peck on the lips.

Zandra was shocked at this woman she had just met who just kissed her and is still standing breast to breast with her. "Wh… what" the curfuffled Sayian princess said while going from confusion to acceptance to anger, Zandra lashed out with her fist but the Vixen ducked it and bounded backwards tail swaying in happiness. Master Roshi just got back up in time to see the display.

"Well that was spicy eh hehe" the old Hermit mentioned as he sat down to rest his back.

A/N: This chapter was a bit longer but I wanted to introduce master Roshi and Biri this chapter, tell me what you think in the reviews.

Power levels: after the week training (these ones are unknown to the characters as of yet)

Gine: 30 000 (will be explained)

Bardock: 1 350 000 000

Prince Vegeta: 80 000

Zandra: 100 000

Raditz: 65 000

Master Roshi: 150 000 (will be explained)

Biri Nokari: 220 000

A/N

The power levels will not be in every chapter only the ones where it is necessary like a power boost from any source or a transformation. Thank you for reading peace out loud. (That last part was auto correct but why not lol #peaceoutloud…. No actually nm)


End file.
